


...And Drink to Forget

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was this: "carlos moved to night vale from desert bluffs and has a history with kevin. cecil and kevin proceed to fight over him."<br/>The result was more like: Carlos moved to Night Vale from Desert Bluffs, with a history with Kevin, and then the Secret Police have to take over the story because Carlos is mortified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Drink to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegroovygatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegroovygatsby/gifts).



"So Carlos, are you going to the big tennis match?" Cecil asked.

"Hmm?" responded Carlos, pointedly not looking up from his experiment.

"You know, the huge grudge match against Desert Bluffs’s star tennis player," continued Cecil. “Are you going?"

"Uh, no," Carlos answered. “I think I’ll sit this grudge match out."

"That’s what you said  _last_  time, Carlos!" Cecil complained. “It’s almost like you don’t care about the centuries old rivalry between our lovely Night Vale and our bitter rival!"

"No offence, Cecil, but I really don’t," said Carlos. “Sports have never really been my thing, and I know people who go are going to be really -"

"Carlos, you could be  _arrested_  if the Sheriff’s Secret Police catch you in your lab during this game!"

"Fine, I guess I’ll go then -"

"Excellent!" Cecil exclaimed. “You can come sit in the commentator’s booth with me and my Desert Bluffs counterpart!"

"You know, Cecil, that really doesn’t seem like a good -"

"Please, Carlos?"

_Oh dear,_ thought Carlos,  _this won’t end well._

—

Later on, Carlos wouldn’t remember much between Kevin’s excited “Hello, Carlos!" and when the ambulances arrived.

This is because about two minutes into the  _spectacular_  fight, Carlos decided that the first thing he would do when he got out of there would be to go out with his fellow scientists, drink as much as he could, and then hide in his attic for a week.

If you were to ask the Secret Police what happened, however, you would learn that there had been a hug between former lovers before the shouting started.

Well, a hug between former lovers and then an explanation to a current lover, which was embarrassing and awkward enough for the poor scientist without Kevin’s smug grin in the background.

And actually the shouting didn’t start until Kevin not-so-subtly suggested that Carlos should  _return_  to Desert Bluffs.

And then  _someone_  threw a punch.

(We’re not saying it was Kevin, but it was definitely Kevin. Our noble, respectable Cecil wouldn’t stoop to Desert Bluffs’s level.)

And, well, we’re sure that Desert Bluffs General Hospital is equipped to reattach Kevin’s left arm. And if not… he works in radio.

Nobody’ll notice.


End file.
